kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup
Buttercup (voiced by E.G. Daily) is one of the three main characters of The Powerpuff Girls. She is the strongest of the group and wears a green dress and has a black bob haircut. 葫芦小金刚之除妖灭怪 Appearance and Personality Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes, and dresses in lime green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. In Apocalyptic; Like her original counterpart, Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead; her design slightly differs in that her hair also has a slight cowtail, which adds to her character and personality. She has lime green eyes, and she wears a lime green shirt with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white socks, and black Mary Janes. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Moviethat through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Money * Fighting with everyone * Her green blanket, "Blankie" * Using her powers and fists * Night parties * Autobots * Green * Hitting a scrap of meat * Her favorite cereal (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) * Fighting * Airboxing * Kicking some butt * Martial arts * Dodgeball * Water Guns * Playing toys (mostly action-figures) * Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium * Her sisters Blossom and Bubbles * Taking the role as the middle child of the girls (although she's 5 like her sisters) * Scaring her sisters (just for kicks) * Being a Bully (formerly) * Sports (both playing and watching them) * Hardcore Rock/Metalcore/Party/Punk Rock Music * Disco Music * The Professor * April * The Sun Shining * The City of Townsville * Her own kindness * Spicy food * Garlic * The Powerpuff Hotline * The Dark * Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) * Tag * Brute force * Tennis * Hunchback (a stuffed toy only present in the episode Sweet 'N Sour) * Being tomboy * Robin Snyder * Playing with Blossom's hair (she made a car racetrack with hairclip bends in The Mane Event) Dislikes * Crime * Villains * Baths * Monsters * Decepticons * Not being able to do certain things either of her other sisters can do (For example: blowing ice) * The Town of Citiesville * Cleaning * Waiting in the bus * Classical/Pop/Hiphop Music * Pink * Bubble's kill by Overlord (BubbleVicious) * Broccoli (formerly) * Liver and Onions * Losing and not getting things right * Girly stuff (Especially party dresses) * Cooties (formerly) * School subjects (feels overwhelmed because of how difficult they seem to her) * Bugs * Spiders * Apologizing (formerly) * Silent movies (as do her sisters) * Her sisters being harmed * Her own attitude when she realizes that something has to be done about it * Algorithms * Shrimp (as do her sisters) in Child Fearing Alter-ego In Super Zeroes, Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange. She is surrounded by an aura with glowing jade/teal eyes, shreds of mist trailing down behind her and has a low scratchy voice that forms into a black fog. She chose this persona after reading an issue of Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inspired by ? Spawn). Since Mange is nocturnal, and doesn't like to be exposed to light, her mode of transportation is that she only travels late at night. Special Abilities While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out of all of her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. Her special ability are shown to be able to curl her tongue. Other signature abilities she displays are Tornado Generation, Ball Blast, Black Hurricane, Green Laser Beams, Energy Orb (colored light green), Thunder Clap (appeared in The Boys are Back in Town), Fireball (rubs her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it). As a result of the episode "Nuthin Special" canon being questionable, it's unclear if these abilities is unique to Buttercup, despite the fact that she is the only one seen using these abilities outside of that episode. In the anime version, she fights with a big, yellow hammer. Buttercup Being the Toughest Fighter Buttercup is most definitely a tomboy (a girl that behaves like a boy). With this trait, it could have represented her aggressive and violent nature. She is the most tomboyish out of all of her sisters. Buttercup is shown to be able to defeat villians alone, shown in "Moral Decay." In "Makes Zen to Me," Buttercup sends Mojo flying out the window and down a cliff with one uppercut. In "The Boys are Back in Town," Buttercup always appears in a need to fight, which her sisters are in a need to run away. She is the fastest, as shown in "Speed Demon." Out of Buttercup's whole list of dislikes, her greatest dislike is losing. She will always refuse to admit defeat, unlike Blossom and Bubbles. With her necessity of constant violence and victory, she is to be considered the "Toughest Fighter." However, it is revealed in one point that she loves her lucky blanket in the episode "Cover Up." Buttercup often comes up with the solution whenever the girls are in a losing battle. In "Tough Love", when HIM turns the girls' friends and the Professor against them, Buttercup convinces her sisters that they should fight back because their loved ones would never actually hurt them and were just made pawns in HIS evil scheme. In "The Boys are Back in Town", Buttercup causes Butch to shrink in size by making him bite his tongue, so the girls shrink the boys just by threatening their masculinity with baby talk. Then in Monkey see doggie do Buttercup [ In her dog form ] bitten Mojo jojo and broke the Anubis head and saved the day. Despite her tomboyish nature and brash attitude, Buttercup never seems to be uncomfortable in her own gender, and still behaves ladylike where necessary. She does however seem doubtful of her interest in boys. When the girls resorted to kissing the Rowdyruff Boys to defeat them, Buttercup expressed immense disgust immediately afterwards. Buttercup did however held an ephemeral crush on Ace of The Gangreen Gang, and was not shy to pursue a relationship with him, though she did so behind her sister's backs. She eventually discovered that Ace was merely using her as a tool in an attempt to control Townsville and dispose of Blossom and Bubbles, after which she quickly beat Ace and the other gang members into submission thus ending her crush on Ace for good. Weaknesses * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though. * Buttercup often shows a really big urge to fight and tend to underestimate her opponent(s) when fighting. Gallery Buttercup.png|Buttercup.png Buttercup_16.png|Buttercup_16 Buttercup_15.png|Buttercup_15 Buttercup_21.png|Buttercup_21 Buttercup_22.png|Buttercup_22 Fullimage_buttercup.png|Fullimage_buttercup Ppgbuttercup_180x180.png|Ppgbuttercup_180x180 Bellota_apariencia.png|Bellota_apariencia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mammals Category:Animated